legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
AxeKnightmon
AxeKnightmon is a Dark Knight Digimon. He is the fused figure of SkullKnightmon and Axemon, who have exchanged cups of brotherhood. AxeKnightmon, who brings the older brother's ingenuity together with the younger brother's mobility, has become a first-class warrior. The skills of AxeKnightmon, who can use the "Twin Spear" he wields to thrust, slash, sweep, or throw as the situation calls for, are very advanced, and it is said there are few people powerful enough to fight AxeKnightmon fairly to his face and defeat him. While AxeKnightmon possesses that much competency, he will use any means to achieve his goals and won't hesitate to get his hands dirty, and sometimes he will even be willing to betray his own comrades. AxeKnightmon, who is furnished to an implacable depth with merit, is an opponent that you don't want to turn into an enemy. Description AxeKnightmon was the leader of the Midnight Army, and the true form of SkullKnightmon and Axemon. It been later confirmed that he is Lord Bagra's younger brother. When the Dark Loader was complete, AxeKnightmon eventually combined the Twilight Army, betrayed Nene and joined the Bagra Army as he commands the Dark Generals. After the Death Generals were defeated for the first time he used some sort of enchantment to revive all the Death Generals as mindless slaves. He then processes to combine all seven Death Generals so they can become GrandGeneramon. After the Dark Generals were defeated for a second time, AxeKnightmon and Lord Bagra decided to fight against the Fusion Fighters. However AxeKnightmon's true intention was revealed during the fight. AxeKnightmon wanted his brother's power, so he both betrayed and stabbed Lord Bagra in the back, and absorbed his older brother's data to form Darkest AxeKnightmon. It seemed that AxeKnightmon aquired a huge ammount of power, however, Lord Bagra easily took over, killed his younger brother to pay him back for betraying him, and altered their appearance to form the true Megadarkness Bagramon. Powers * Twin Spear: AxeKnightmon stabs with his Twin Spear. * Shoulder Blade * Undead Soldier * Treason Vortex: AxeKnightmon spins his Twin Spear to form a vortex of darkness. * Multi-Dimensional Axe (超次元アックス ''Choujigen Axe''lit. "Super-dimensional Axe") Gallery DarkKnightmon1.jpg 5c0cd6c0b5307825e56b5f95421ac17ec2bd6382_hq.gif 6-21_SuperDarkKnightmon.png 6-53_Darkest_AxeKnightmon.png AxeKnightmon.png axeknightmon-digimon-fusion-60.1.jpg Digimon-Fusion-Season-2-Episode-20-Prison-Land.jpg DM2UfOAU8AASisN.jpg large.jpg axeknightmon.jpg axeknightmon brandish lance.jpg AxeKnightmon's Death.png Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Lance Users Category:Flyers Category:Evil Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Caped Characters Category:Knights Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Characters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Digimon Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Non Humans Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Sibling Category:Spear Users Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Elementals Category:Traitors Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kirk Thornton Category:War Criminals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tomokazu Sugita Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Brother of Villain Category:Bagra Army Category:Dark Lords Category:Tyrants Category:Brainwashers Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Arc Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Dark Legacy Category:Legacy Characters Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters Darthnecrozma666 hates the most Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok)